My Immortal
by LastNiteAutomatic
Summary: Kurt n'a rien dit depuis deux jours. Blaine tente de savoir ce qu'il lui arrive. Mais Kurt semble déterminé à ne rien lui dire.


**Notes de l'auteur**** : Du Klaine. Je n'écris pas souvent sur ce couple, mais une idée m'est venue en tête. Alors, j'ai écris. Et puisque ce couple est assez populaire sur le site, je me suis dit que le poster serait sans doutes une bonne idée. Bon, c'est pas super joyeux, certes. J'en suis désolé. Non, non, je ne suis pas sur le point de me suicider. J'étais juste d'humeur à écrire quelque chose de dramatique. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à donnez vos avis, même pour dire que c'était de la merde. Après tout, vous avez parfaitement le droit de ne pas aimer. ^^**

**Disclaimer**** : Oh, je déteste ce truc. Bon, ben … la série ne m'appartient pas. Fait chier.**

* * *

« Kurt, dit moi quelques chose ... »

Kurt ignora tout simplement Blaine. Cela faisait deux jours que le châtain n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, et Blaine était complètement désespéré. D'autant plus que Kurt ne lui avait même pas expliqué les raisons de son mal-être. Il était tout simplement rentré de son travail, et s'était assit sur son fauteuil préféré, sans dire le moindre mot. Bien sûr, Blaine avait essayé de le faire parler. Mais Kurt restait imperméable au moindre de ses efforts. Il ne se levait de son fauteuil que pour se nourrir et aller au toilettes.

« Kurt ... », insista une nouvelle fois l'ancien Warbler. « Je t'en supplie … ça fait deux jours que tu est assit là … ça me tue de te voir comme ça ... »

Mais une nouvelle fois, Kurt ne répondit rien. Il ne bougea même pas d'un millimètre. Blaine pensa quelques secondes s'il ne devait pas téléphoné à Rachel, mais après réflexion, celle-ci ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Sans côté dramatique ne lui serait absolument d'aucune aide dans ce genre de situation.

« Mon père est mort. »

Cette simple phrase fit l'effet d'une gifle à Blaine. Kurt venait de parler. Il avait enfin dit quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui n'avait malheureusement pas plu du tout à Blaine.

« Pardon ? », fit celui-ci, en espérant de tout son cœur d'avoir mal entendu.

« Mon père est mort », répéta Kurt, sans lui jeter le moindre regard. « Son cœur a lâché. Comme ça. D'un coup. C'est bête, hein ? J'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir. »

D'un seul coup, Blaine comprit beaucoup mieux le comportement de Kurt. Son petit ami était très attaché à son père, et lui même témoignait une grande affection à Burt Hummel. Apprendre sa mort lui faisait donc énormément de peine.

« Kurt … pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? », demanda Blaine d'une voix triste. « j'aurais pu t'aider … moi aussi ça me fait de la peine ... »

« Je crois … que j'avais pas réalisé. Carole m'a dit ça au téléphone, et moi, j'ai raccroché. Et puis j suis rentré. Et je me suis assit là pour réfléchir. »

Kurt marqua une pause, avant de reprendre :

« Il est mort. Ça veut dire qu'il ne reviendra jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui ... », répondit Blaine.

« Et ça veut aussi dire que maintenant, je suis orphelin ? »

« Oui … mais je suis encore là, moi ... »

« Je sais. »

« Kurt … je ... »

« Ne dit rien. C'est inutile. Je vais juste pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps dans quelques secondes. J'aimerais juste que tu me prenne dans tes bras, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

Et comme prévu, Kurt éclata en sanglots. Blaine tenu sa promesse, et le serra fort dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que son petit ami parvienne à se calme au bout de quelques minutes. Certes, cette vision brisa le cœur de Blaine, mais au fond de lui il était plutôt soulagé de voir son petit ami sortir de son mutisme et s'ouvrir à lui.

« Il est mort Blaine ... »

« Je suis là. Ça va aller ... », murmura le bouclé en caressant le dos de son petit ami.

« Il est vraiment mort … et j'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir ... »

« Je suis désolé … je sais combien tu l'aimais … Est-ce que Carole t'a dit la date de son enterrement ? »

« C'était ce matin … je … je ne voulais pas y aller. Je déteste les cimetières ... »

« Je sais Kurt ... »

Blaine marqua une pause, cherchant dans sa tête ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Kurt pour soulager ne serait-ce qu'un peu sa peine. Et ce n'était pas chose aisée. Lui-même n'avait jamais eu de véritable relation avec son propre père. Et même s'il voyait en Kurt un modèle paternel, il ne pouvait pas se mettre à la place de Kurt et ressentir lui-même sa peine.

« Tu voudras qu'on aille rendre visite à Carole ? », tenta-il, sachant qu'il faisait très certainement une énorme bêtise en disant cela.

« Oui ... », répondit doucement Kurt. « Je pense que je suis resté ici assez longtemps … je veux la voir ... »

« Je vais lui téléphoner. Ensuite, je prépare les bagages. Toi, pendant ce temps là, tu va dormir un peu, parce que tu a une mine affreuse. On partira tôt demain matin pour Lima. D'accord ? »

Kurt hocha doucement la tête, puis embrassa rapidement Baine, avant de partir se mettre au lit. Blaine, quant à lui, soupir longuement, avant de saisir le téléphone et de composer le numéro de la maison des Hummel-Hudson.

Et tout en faisant cela, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que la vie pouvait parfois être bien cruelle.


End file.
